U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,173 to Hutchins et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,179 to Hayes et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,129 to Janko disclose a charge image charge transfer cathode ray tube which includes a conventional electron lens system and collimation electrode means. The conventional electron lens system of these charge image charge transfer cathode ray tubes does not provide adequate sensitivity in the vertical deflection means as well as scan expansion of the writing electron beam and the spot size is larger which results in a slower writing beam of less bandwidth. The conventional collimation electrode mans of these charge image charge transfer cathode ray tubes does not permit the flood beam electrons to impinge on and/or pass through the storage target means at substantially a normal direction thereto during the writing mode or the erase mode thereby not providing full scan performance. Moreover, conventional schemes for significant expansion of the beam scan involve acceleration of the electron beam to a high velocity immediately after focus and deflection by the post deflection acceleration system which is generally not used in storage cathode ray tubes.